


Mistakes Were Made

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen, Nachos Forever, Regrets, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: $40 nachos?$40 nachos.
Relationships: Lugh Lambert mac Cillian & Trolius Eiluned
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



Trolius and Lambert exchanged a wide-eyed look, then stared back at the baking sheet piled with nachos that had been set between them.

"We may have made…a tactical error." Sure, nachos were cheap, but this was Langley. Trolius wouldn't have expected $40 to go quite so far.

"That's quitter talk," Lambert scoffed, scooping out a chunk of cheesy tortillas.

Half an hour later, the platter looked only slightly less intimidating, but both Sidhe were full to bursting when Darian strolled in.

"You could just get the rest to go," he said.

"Quitter…talk," Lambert repeated, weeping into his plate.


End file.
